


cyar'ika

by groovycoochie



Series: The Rex Collection [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Suggestive Themes, how do you tag on ao3???, i will get better at tagging, maybe but for now my tagging is bleh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: during a passionate moment, Rex calls you cyar'ika and you love it.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Series: The Rex Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128839
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	cyar'ika

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #44 (from tumblr): “Good God, please call me honey again” -> “Maker, Rex, please call me cyar'ika again.” (if anyone finds the prompt list for this, please tell me and i’ll link it for proper credit)

The air is hot and heavy. He can’t breathe, still trapped in his armor, suffocating under your lips. You moan something incoherent, hands running up his chest to tug at his pauldron. Hastily, he pulls back to rip off the top half of his gear. Armor flying everywhere, Rex grunts and pushes back against you, nose bumping against your cheek as he flips you over.

“Rex,” you gasp, his hands roughly shoving you down.

“Cyar’ika,” Rex groans back, trailing his lips down your neck. He hasn’t seen you in two weeks. Two long, painful weeks. Rex clenches his eyes shut and gently bites into the curve of your neck. He needs you. Needs to feel you, taste you, hold you. 

Pressing himself closer, Rex nearly crushes you as he runs his hands down your arms, fingers wrapping around your wrists only to bring them up besides your head and intertwine his digits with yours.

Whimpering, you shake and tremble underneath him, hands tightly gripping his as he presses his lips against your warm skin. “Maker, Rex, please call me cyar’ika again.” 

Your voice trails off into a whine and Rex can’t help the overwhelming fondness he feels for you at this exact moment. Giving your neck one last kiss, Rex pulls away and looks into your wide, pleading eyes. His lips quirk up at the sight. “Cyar’ika? You like it when I call you that?”

You nod frantically, craning your head up to press a kiss to the corner of his lips. “Please, Rex. Please call me that.”

Giving him another kiss, you wrap your legs around him and pull him closer. It does something to him. Feeling you this close has always been a weakness of his and Rex finds he can’t deny you even if he tried. He’d give you anything you wanted.

“Cyar’ika,” Rex groans again as you shiver. He presses his lips to yours, swallowing your whines and asks, “What else do you want?”

Pulling away, chest heaving, you look at him with vulnerable eyes and a tender smile. “You Rex.” You peck his lips. “I want you.”

And that is definitely a request he would never deny.


End file.
